


Hidden Secrets

by haree



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: LuTen, M/M, dojae, dojae is very very underrated, i love lucas okay, that sounds about right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haree/pseuds/haree
Summary: The roommates, Doyoung and Ten, decides to enter a cute bistro in order to let the former shut the fuck up.





	Hidden Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I shall apologise for the lack of good work because I did this in a rush, once again.

“But then I was mad because who-” 

“Oh, my, god. Ten, look!” Doyoung had broken off what Ten was babbling about, then pointed to a chaste, pale brown almost nude coloured bistro.

Ten was shaking his head, almost like a car’s windscreen wipers while stepping back a few steps away from his dorm mate, hands were in defense. “We’re not doing this again-”

Before he finished his refusal, the older whisked him inside the said bistro. However, it was run-of-the-mill of Doyoung doing since the bistro was beyond all praise. 

Doyoung jogged into the bistro, heart eyes were leaping as more of the small restaurant revealed itself. As you can see, Doyoung was head over heels for cute eateries. Ten would said it was an addiction but Doyoung was a popularity rising instagram star with almost 50k followers; though no one except the two known. 

“Ten I can’t believe this!” exclaimed Doyoung. He could not believe that such an elegant and sophisticated eatery would be unbeknownst to him with the fact that it was appropriated on an avenue of Seoul. 

“We’re not staying.”

Doyoung slumped and stayed on the ground that had been receiving crisp air from the air conditioner. “After all I have done to you! You heartless, cold, uncaring, indifferent, hostile, mean, unfeeling, cold-blooded and brutal wimp!”

With disappointment, Ten had shook his head and walked away from his friend who was making such a scene.

“Um, you okay?”

Doyoung looked up; to a fellow lad around his age. “This is none of your business, little guy!”

“Little guy,” he mocked with heavy sarcasm. “I, Jung jaehyun, is the owner of this café you’re making a whole damn scene in.”

Doyoung flushed with embarrassment; got up and fixed himself. “Well I, Kim Dongyoung, would like to let you know that this bistro of yours is one of the most elegant, beautiful, flawless, pretty and appealing bistro I’ve ever seen.”

“That explains why you acted up just now,” laughs the cute stranger but also the bistro’s owner.

“Hello sir please kick us out. I beg you,” Ten prayed to Jaehyun.

“Actually I was going to serve you guys free drinks because Lucas,” he pointed to the enormous man behind the counter, “thinks your friend here,” then pointed to Ten, “is cute.”

“Oh sweetie, you’ll regret giving Doyoung free stuffs. I promise.” snorted Ten despite the pleasant request. 

Jaehyun shrugged then signaled the two to follow him to a table. The cashier, also known as enormous man behind the counter and Lucas, came to join and took the last available seat in the said table.

“I can’t believe your little brother is so much taller than you,” snickered Ten then followed by a chuckle from Doyoung.

“You really think you did something when you look like Kim Dongyoung’s 5 years old son,” fired back Jaehyun.

“Ha-ha,” mocked Ten, then added an eyes roll. 

\----------------

“This is actually pretty good. No jokes intended,” said Doyoung.

Lucas devoured down the remaining strawberry shake “I know, man.”

“Being civil, I see.”

“Ten please shut the fuck up,” Doyoung had hissed then gave his friend the dirty look.

“Anyways, Doyoung do you like, uh, model?” 

“Uh, Jaehyun, no.” 

“Would never!” shouted the shortest. 

“Ten you’re like absolutely right. I would never.” 

“So you’re not Doyoung on instagram? Like the popular one which has like 30 pictures about your outfit without your face and 50 pictures about food?” asked a confused Lucas.

“Luc-” 

Before Jaehyun could finished his question, Lucas continued to dished on the customer. “Jaehyun, it’s the instagram account you look at every morning and said you would die to have a boyfriend that beautiful and sophisticated and babble on and on about how much he has inspired you to own a café and here we are, sitting in the damn café Doyoung inspired you from the decors to the menu.” 

“Damn Doyoung be having a secret admirer when cute boys barely know I exist.” Ten shook his head, again, for the millionth time today.

“Lucas once put your dance video on a wide screen television at our flat for 2 hours straight and once cried when you said you couldn’t upload video for a while and said he would sell me, his own brother, for you to walk over him.”

“Damn, that’s like hot.” 

“Ten please stop for god’s sake.”

“Bitch you’re sitting in front of your goddamn ideal man. Seduce him.” Ten teased his dorm mate.

“Seduce me, Ten!” screamed the tallest.

“Y’all would be a great couple,” Jaehyun said with sarcasm. 

“100% would support Luten.” Doyoung raised up his hand. 

“100% would support Dojae too,” smiled the bistro’s owner to the hidden instagram star.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
